1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a trailer, and in particular to a trailer of the type comprising a container supported for lifting and tilting between a pair of laterally spaced apart, co-operating scissors lifts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The invention is particularly concerned with a trailer that can be used for many purposes. The term "trailer" as used in this specification not only relates to a trailer such as is towed by a tractor unit but also refers to truck bodies and the like. The terms "front" and "rear" are used in this specification insofar as they relate to the towing of the trailer, that is to say, the front and rear when the trailer is moving in the normal forwards direction.
There is a need for a multi-purpose trailer which can be, for example, used for loading at ground level, transporting and delivering at a higher level or possibly for loading at a high level and unloading at a lower level. Such a trailer should also be capable of tipping.
Generally speaking, such a trailer, has applications in industry and in agricultural.
One such trailer which meets some of these requirements is disclosed in French Patent Specification No. 2368382. Essentially, the trailer comprises a container or platform mounted for tilting and lifting on a base member by means of a scissors lift. The scissors lift is connected between the container and the base. By moving the arms of the scissors lift relative to each other the container may be raised and lowered above the base. The container is tilted by disconnecting the free end of one of the arms from either the base or the container and rising that end of the container relative to the other end.
Unfortunately, this trailer suffers from a number of disadvantages. Firstly, because the container is mounted on a base, it is not possible to lower the container to rest on the ground. Secondly, because of the construction of the trailer, a second operation is required in order to disconnect the arms of the scissors lift for tipping. This, needless to say, is time consuming and cumbersome.